Glee Club vs Zombies
by Wolfy Assassin
Summary: AU. Zombie apocalypse. Superpowers & Supernatural!Glee. Established Pezberry and Quitt. Other Parings too. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Come give this a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my fellow Gleeks! This is a zombie Glee fanfic. Yes, I know. There's like a bunch of them out there. BUT! This one has a little twist to it. Our favorite Gleeks have powers or abilities! Yup! You've read it right Superpower & Supernatural!Glee. This is also AU, but the only thing that still happened was the birth of Beth and Furt being step-brothers. There will also be use of Military terms. I'm not very familiar of how it works so, please bare with me. And feel free to correct me if I get them wrong.**

**A/N 2: This is based off of a RP forum that I'm apart of, but I switched a lot of things around. This is femslash zombie fanfic. Meaning girl-on-girl action. Don't worry there will be hetero couples, too. This is rated 'M' for swearing and gore for now. There will be smut in later chapters. If you're not into femslash then there's a handy-dandy back button on your browser at the top left-hand corner Those who don't mind. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee. (Insert sad pouty face) If I did then I wouldn't be writing this, would I? And I also do not own the Matson company or any of the other mentioned items. Nor, do I own Cassandra Rizzo who belongs to DementedJedi. She was kind enough to let me use her OC in this. Thank you very much. I, however, own Maverick Cassidy, Shane Donovan and Mia-Camille Kingston.**

* * *

><p>It was chaos. Everywhere you looked some unfortunate soul was either being eaten alive by flesh eating monsters or said monsters being shot or bashed in the head. The people of Lima, Ohio were terrified. They were packing up what they needed to survive and leaving with their families. This infection just came out of nowhere. It all started when a sickly business man ambled into the only fancy restaurant Breadstix and attacked the elderly hostess. Things just got worse from there. Two zombies turned into eight then to seventeen to thirty and so on.<p>

Unfortunately for a certain group of teens, their worlds were turned upside down. What should have been the greatest day in their lives...was turned into the worst day. Their graduation ceremony ended ten minutes ago, when a blood curdling scream rang out across McKinley High School's football field. Everyone on the field turned towards the scream, eyes landing on a group of zombies feasting on a family of five near the field's entrance.

All hell broke loose. Most of the graduates and their families were making a run for it to their cars, while the group, their families and a few teachers retreated to the choir room. Everyone in the room was too shocked to say a thing. It was dead quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the terrified screams going on outside.

"Guys, why were that group of people eating that family?" A teary blue-eyed blonde asked, clinging to a blonde with hazel eyes. That was the scariest thing she's ever seen in her life.

"Brittany, baby, those weren't people," The hazel-eyed blonde answered wiping the scared blondes tears away with her thumbs. "I have a feeling as to what those things are, though."

A Latina holding a tiny brunette in her arms locked eyes with the hazel-eyed girl, "Quinn, why do I get the feeling that I know what you're going to say?"

"Santana, those were real live zombies. Me, you, Mike and Puck talked about this happening when we saw our first zombie movie. Even when we were playing Left 4 Dead, Resident Evil and Dead Island on Xbox Live."

Everyone except, the tiny brunette and Brittany looked at the four teens skeptically. What did zombie movies and video games have to do with what was happening outside the choir room walls?

"I guess, it's really was a good thing to prepare for a zombie apocalypse, huh, guys?" Santana gave her three friends a small smile before frowning and glancing down at a now tearing Rachel Berry, "Tiny, are you okay?"

Rachel shook her head no then burrowed her face into Santana's chest staining the Latina's red graduation gown with hot tears.

"What is it, babe?"

"J-Jacob..." She sniffled, "The zombie things were e-eating him and his f-family."

Santana and the others didn't know what to say at all. Rachel, Brittany and some of the older women were sobbing softly into their significant others' arms. The taller brunette and the others didn't blame them for crying. It was terrifying thing to see Jacob Ben Israel and his family being eaten alive still kicking and screaming. Life changing, really.

Santana held her girlfriend closer to her, kissing her temple, "Shh, mi estrella. Todo va a estar bien. No dejaré que te pase nada."(1)

"What do we do now?" Ms. Pillsbury asked breaking the deafening silence save for the soft sobs. A few of the men and two or three women in the room exchanged looks with each other. Especially, those who were in law enforcement and the armed forces. They knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Those of us in law enforcement and armed forces ha-" Russel Fabray was interrupted by his youngest daughter's pleading voice.

"Daddy, you can't! You could be killed!"

The older Fabray pulled his daughter into his arms, kissing the top of her head, "Quinnie, I have to. It's my job as an FBI agent to protect this town. Zombie apocalypse or not."

"No! I can't lose you, like we lost mom and Fran!" Quinn tightened her arms around her father's waist, looking up at Russell with pleading tear-filled eyes. The man choked up letting his own tears fall freely at the mention of his late wife and oldest daughter. Judy and Francesca Fabray were both killed in a fatal car accident two years ago.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. That's my final decision, but before I go. I want you to have these," The man pulled a sterling silver chain holding three rings from his pocket. The first two were his and Judy's wedding rings and the third was Quinn's grandmother's. "Promise you'll keep these safe." The younger Fabray nodded reluctantly and he smiled a little. "As for this ring_-he held up the third ring-_I want you to have this cos' I know for a fact you're going to make Brittany an official Fabray one day. So, can you do that? Keep these safe and make Brittany your wife one day?"

The blonde girl gave her dad a watery smile with a strained laugh nodding, "I will. I promise. I love you, Daddy."

"That's my girl," Russel grinned at his daughter, clasping the chain around Quinn's neck before kissing her forehead. "I love you, too. And always remember Quinn Fabray, you'll always be my little girl."

The two Fabray's shared one last hug before Russel walked toward the choir room door followed by Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mr. Puckerman Sr., Ms. Pierce, Mr. Abrams, Mr. and Mr. Berry who had also said their goodbyes. The group watched with sad eyes as their mothers, fathers and family friends walk out of the room to protect the town of Lima.

Santana looked at her parents curiously, "Aren't you going with them, Mamá , Papá?"

The older Lopez's shook their heads.

"Why not? You're both in the Navy. Aren't you you guys like Navy Seals or something?"

"We're aware of that, mi hija. We're staying to protect you guys." Commander Dwayne Lopez answered.

"Papá, we can take care of our selves. You and Mamá know what the Glee club and I can do." Santana said looking a little insulted. She was Santana _FUCKING_ Lopez for heaven's sake. She could protect herself from any kind of danger. "Besides, we've got Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester and Coach Beiste. And I don't know about Ms. Ginger-head, she's kind of useless. No offense."

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez looked at Santana sternly. "SANTANA!"

Ms. Pillsbury just waved them off, "Oh, no. It's okay. I have to agree with your daughter on that one. Everyone in my family, but me has a power. I think it has to do with my OCD."

"Excuse me, if I may?" Kurt cut in, fixing his brown hair into it's usually perfect coif. Over the past forty-five minutes he had removed his gown letting is pristine white feathered wings out to stretch. "What the hell are we going to do? I am NOT going out there. I simply refuse to get blood, zombie guts or brain matter on my new McQueen jacket."

Mercedes nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the winged boy. She refused to get her designer clothes dirty. All of Glee club rolled their eyes at the two gossip-fashion obsessed divas. Of course, they'd want things to go their way. They were surprised that Rachel didn't agree with Kurt and Mercedes.

"May I make a suggestion?" Rachel finally spoke. "I think we should take refuge here. Barricade the main entrances and windows, find whatever we can for weapons. Only using our powers if we really need to."

"Wow. Streisand, I'm impressed. I like the way you think," One Sue Sylvester said, making her presence known. "Oh, and as of now. I'm self-declared group leader."

Everyone except the remaining parents scoffed at Sue who scowled at them, "You, mouth-breathers, got a problem?"

"You know we do. You have no right to proclaim yourself as leader," Mr. Shue got all up in the cheerleading coach's face. "To be honest, I think Mr. and Mrs. Lopez should be the leaders. They have the knowledge of how to survive something like this."

There were collective murmurs of agreements heard around the room. A smug Dwayne and Verona Lopez smirked at a fuming Sue. They never did like their daughter's cheer coach. The blonde coach was a bat-shit crazy woman who worked their daughter and her best friends down to the bone. Santana would come home dead tired most nights, skip dinner, shower and go straight to bed. There was even a part where the young Lopez had neglected Rachel, who almost broke up with her. It even got to a point where the tiny diva actually made Santana choose between her and cheerleading. The Latina chose Rachel without a second thought.

"So, now that we got that settled. Let's get to work." Dwayne clapped his hands. "We'll split up into two groups. Half with me and half with Verona. My group with barricade the main doors and windows, while Verona's group searches for weapons."

Verona nodded, "Okay, adults with Dwayne and kids with me."

"Becky!"

"Yes, Coach?" A short-haired blonde girl with Down Syndrome turned to Sue.

The cheerleading coach reached into her red tracksuit pants retrieving a ring with a set of keys. She handed them to Becky. "Take these and show Mrs. Lopez to my secret weapon cache."

Becky saluted, "You got it, Coach."

The others watched as their kids and students followed Verona and Becky out the room. Dwayne and this group set about barricading the main entrances and windows for the next two to three hours. Encountering one or two zombies along the way and chatting idly with each other. Sue, to everyone's surprise, actually helped.

Meanwhile Verona and her group was led to Coach Sylvester's office by Becky. Once they got there, the girl walked up to Sue's trophy case and slide it to the side revealing a hidden door. Becky unlocked the door with the keys then led them down a wide tunnel to another door. The door slid open causing everyone, but Becky to lose their jaws. There before them was a warehouse sized room filled to the brim military issued weapons and medical supplies.

"Santana?" Verona picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Yeah, Ma?"

The older Lopez turned her head slowly to look at her daughter who did the same.

"Your coach isn't bat-shit crazy. She's a full blown psychopathic bitch!" Verona exclaimed, still staring into the enormous room. "She has enough weapons in here to start World War III. Seriously! How did she even get her hands on these?"

"That's what I've been telling you the past four years, Mami." Santana replied. "Don't ask me. All I know is that she's psycho." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement still staring at the warehouse of weapons.

"Alright then. Let's start grabbing stuff." Verona instructed moving into the room, "Becky, are any carts we can use to load and push out?"

"There's those things over there, Mrs. Lopez," Becky pointed at four, four-wheelers with what looked like small truck beds attached to them.

"Excellent, thank you Becky." Said girl smiled when Verona ruffled her hair.

"Santana, Quinn, Puck and Mike. You'll be making runs to the choir room with those. You will all be rotating. One of you will go first, come back then the next person will go and so on. Those who aren't making runs will be loading crates onto the other three four-wheelers. Everyone know what they need to do?" The group nodded and began loading things onto the four-wheelers.

Santana made the first run, Puck went next then Mike and Quinn went last. They repeated this cycle about four or five times. Verona wanted to make sure they had enough so they wouldn't have to come back for more unless they needed to.

"Mrs. Lopez, I found a two-way radio," Kurt had flown to the top of a gigantic shelf and stumbled upon it. He held it up. "Will this come in handy for us?"

Verona beamed at the boy, "Yes, Kurt. That will be very useful. Bring it down."

The winged boy landed not so gracefully, much to his liking by the group and handed it to Santana's mother. The woman inspected it. It was in mint condition, brand new. "Great find, Kurt. C'mon, everyone let's get back to the others."

They all made their way out of the warehouse and into Sue's now destroyed office. Santana and Quinn high-fived with shit eating grins on their faces. They've been waiting for the day they could trash Sue's office. And today was that day. Verona and the others raised curious eyebrows. The two girls merely shrugged grins still in place, gravitating towards their girlfriends lacing their fingers with them. The group chose not to say anything and continued back to the choir room.

**XxXxX**

By the time everyone was done with the things they need to do it was dark out. They all regrouped in the choir room where Dwayne and Verona handed out guns and ammunition to the others. They then spent the next twenty minutes teaching most of the Gleeks and other adults how to work their weapons. Santana, Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Brittany all sat off to the side since they all knew how to work a gun. And of course, majority of the group was floored when they saw Brittany and Rachel handle their guns like professionals.

"How do you two of all people know how to use a gun?" Finn asked stupidly, looking between Rachel and Brittany. It was impossible. Rachel looked the type that couldn't protect herself (she did carry around a rape whistle) and Brittany was...well, just as slow as Finn himself.

"Finn, we use to date; how can you not remember that my Dad and Daddy are Policemen? Even Quinn knew when she and I use to date." Rachel stared blankly at the boy, mentioned blonde nodded, "And you always wondered why my dads never liked you? Seriously, what did I ever see in you?"

The Gleeks snickered at the boy's constipated face. When the two were still dating they all had wondered the same thing. The Glee club always knew that she deserved better than him. Which was why they were all over the moon when the tiny diva broke up with him to be with Santana. Rachel's dads absolutely adored the Latina. And Santana being Santana had a field day rubbing her relationship with Rachel in the man-child's face.

"All you need to know is that my Mom's in the Marines." Brittany said looking at Finn with an unreadable expression. The boy saw a dangerous glint in her eyes that made him swallow audibly. He mentally noted not to piss the ditzy blonde off. Especially, when said blonde has a combat rifle slung on her right shoulder and a pistol strapped to her left thigh.

"And there's your answer, Mountain troll." Santana smirked at Finn.

The boy glared at her, "Whatever, Satan."

"Guys, settle down. There's no need to rip each others heads off," Mr. Shue interrupted.

While that was going on Verona and Dwayne were trying to contact people with the two-way radio Kurt found. They were in Mr. Shue's office.

"This is Commander Dwayne and Verona Lopez of Navy Seal Teams 5 and 7. Can anyone read us?" Both Lopez's waited for an answer, they got nothing but static. By now, Santana had joined them. She was only in there because of Rachel. The Latina's girlfriend sent her there as a 'time out' for kneeing Finnessa in the crotch. That's what he gets for trying to hurt her and insulting her and Rachel's relationship. Santana also knew that she was in the dog house. Oh, joy.

"Any luck?" She asked hoisting herself onto her Spanish teacher's desk. Her parents shook their heads, but said they're going to keep trying.

"This is Commander Dwayne and Verona Lopez of Navy Seal Teams 5 and 7. Can anyone read us? I repeat, can you read us?"

They got static again, but sat up straight when there was a crackle. All three Lopez's whooped when there was a reply and migrated to the others so they could also listen. Everyone gathered around the piano.

"_This is Captain Maverick Cassidy of Navy Seal Team 10. I read you loud and clear. It's good to hear from a fellow Seal, Dwayne."_

"Like wise, Captain."

"Papá, is that _the_ Maverick Cassidy?" Santana stared at her Dad with wide eyes. The man nodded. Holy shit! It was actually her idol. She practically worshiped the other woman. Maverick was the reason she wanted to join the Navy...well, and her parents too.

"_The one and only, little Santana. I don't know about little, though. You're all grown up from what your parents told me. And Dwayne, just call me Maverick or Mav."_

Santana promptly fainted being caught by Mike.

"Yes, Capt-I mean Maverick. Where are you? Do you have anyone with you?" Dwayne asked.

"_I'm heading towards Lima as we speak. I have my team with me. We also have three civilians with us. What's your status?"_

"We're at William McKinley High School. There's about twenty-five of us here. We have weaponry, medical supplies, enough food to last about three months and no clothes." Verona stated, tucking a strand of dark hair behind a now awake Santana's ear.

"_Roger that. We got you covered. I have six Matson trucks following me with supplies, too. I'll let you go for now. I'll contact you when we're closer."_

"What's your ETA?" Verona inquired shooting an amused looked at her daughter who was now glued to her side, staring at the two-way radio intensely. It was if Santana waiting for something to happen...more like hoping for Maverick to pop out of the radio.

"_ETA...about two days. We'll see you soon. Be safe."_

"You too, Captain." Dwayne concluded before nothing but the sound of static filled the room.

"So, what now?" Finn opened his mouth. The Gleeks stared at the boy in exasperation. They were surprised when it was Brittany who answered him. All the Glee club except Rachel, Quinn and Santana were surprised with her answer.

"We wait for them to get here," Her left eyebrow twitched in irritation at Finn. "That's the obvious answer. I could never understand why people always thought I was stupider than you. The whole me being your typical stupid blonde was an act. I'm actually smarter than you think."

The man-child had his stupid constipated face on again. Santana, Quinn and Rachel openly laughed at Finn and the others. Verona and Dwayne also chuckled at the shocked group. They both knew Brittany wasn't stupid, she was in all of Santana's AP classes.

"Anyway, now that you all know about Brittany being smart," Rachel grinned, still giggling turned to her girlfriend's parents. "What's the game plan for when your friends get here, Dwayne, Verona?"

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. Chapter one done. I hope you liked it and please review. I'd like to see you're feedback. Flames are welcome. I won't update this or my other Glee fanfic until I get at least five reviews. Oh, and those of you who are reading 'The Songbird and The Wolf' I'm almost done with the second chapter. It should be longer than the first chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reading. Again don't forget to review because, if you don't. It makes the Glee fanfic angels cry.**

**(1): Shh, my star. Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Gleeks! I'm back with another chapter for you. Thanks for the favorites/alerts/reviews! Also, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter that there will be slight Finn-bashing. Sorry, Finn fans. One last thing before we get started. Most of the characters will be sort of OOC, BUT I will try my best to keep them in character. One last thing, this is going to be like a super gay fic. There's going to be more gay couples than straight. Yep. Trololo! Lastly, I'm so sorry that it took me awhile to update. I recently had knee surgery and was doped up on pain-killers. But, I'm back and can think properly now. **

**A/N2: Also if you want an idea of what my fic is based off of you can check out the glee forum I'm apart of on . The Forum is called: Another Glee RPWith a Twist! And it was 'doggirlem' who runs the forum that came up with the idea so, ALL credit goes to doggirlem. I'm just borrowing the idea. I will also be using some stuff from the RP, but everything will be different, like I said in the first chapter. So. Yeah. **

**Oh! And Happy New Year! Be prepared for a zombie apocalypse! I'm kiddin'... *Straight serious face* No. Seriously...**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Zip. Zilch. Nada. I know sad, right? Cassandra Rizzo belongs to DementedJedi. Maverick Cassidy, Shane Donovan and Mia-Camille Kingston belong to me. All mistakes are all mine.**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Two days later...**

It had been two days since the group of survivors heard from Maverick and her team. They were due to arrive at anytime today. Everyone was beginning to get anxious. Of course, they were all handling it differently.

Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester were at each others neck for some reason. Something about Sue still trying to destroy Glee club. Um, hello? What's there to destroy? No one's going to be dancing or singing anytime soon. Oh, well. Emma and Coach Beiste watched on in amusement. If only they had popcorn. Verona and Dwayne were sitting in Mr. Shue's office discussing plans and waiting for Maverick to contact them. The remaining parents were taking turns patrolling the school halls, jumping whenever there was an unexplained sound.

The Gleeks and Becky were hanging out on the roof. Finn, Puck and Sam were fighting over which video game was superior to the others. Resident Evil 5, Call of Duty or Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Artie and Lauren were talking about something techy. Mercedes, Kurt, Mike, Tina, and Quinn were huddled in a circle playing poker, substituting different sized bullets for poker chips. Quinn grinned while her companions groaned. She won again. This was the last time they'll ever play poker with the blonde. Brittany was sitting with Becky, talking about random things. Most likely about unicorns. Well, for Brittany it was about unicorns. Becky was just sort of tuning her out and staring into space. Nodding every so often.

As for Santana and Rachel? Well, let's just say a certain Latina had a different idea of dealing with her anxiousness. She and Rachel were tucked behind a small shed out of everyone's view. Santana had her tiny Diva of a girlfriend pinned between herself and the shed, currently trying to get Rachel to forgive her for kneeing Finn in the nuts. The smaller brunette wasn't budging. Though, she was showing signs of giving in.

"N-no, Santana stop," Rachel resisted weakly, halfheartedly trying to push said girl away. "I'm not going to f-forgive you, yet."

"C'mon, babe. I'm sorry, for making Finn into Finnessa. I did it cos' he tried to hit me and he insulted our relationship. Indirectly insulting you." Santana whispered between kisses against Rachel's neck. "He can insult me as much as he wants. But not you."

"No..." Rachel whispered another weak protest. She was obviously enjoying Santana's kisses.

Almost there.

The Latina knew her girlfriend would be giving in soon.

Santana resorted to sucking and nipping on her girl's pulse point. Rachel rewarded the taller brunette with a soft moan.

"I'm sorry, baby," She husked admiring the large reddish-purple mark she left on Rachel's neck. Santana felt like a typical teenaged boy marking the tiny brunette. She absolutely LOVED marking Rachel. "I'll make it up to you."

"Really? I'd like that." Rachel tangled her non-manly hands in her girlfriend's dark hair and pressing their lips together in a searing kiss. Santana grinned into the kiss. Right where she wanted the Diva.

Their lips moved together slowly. Santana deepened the kiss, swiping her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip. The smaller of the two parted her lips allowing the Latina's tongue to enter her mouth and dance with her tongue. It wasn't a battle for dominance. It was tongues doing an intricate dance.

"Mm..." Santana moaned into the kiss, running her hands along Rachel's jean clad thighs to her ass giving it a firm squeeze. This elicited a low groan from the small brunette.

Santana broke the kiss, beginning to trail hot open mouthed kisses from Rachel's jaw down her neck then to her collarbone. The Latina hissed a little when the tiny hands still tangled in her hair tightened when she slid a hand under Rachel's shirt and bra pinching her stiffened nipple. Rachel's body arched into Santana's.

"Holy shit!" Rachel gasps when she feels her Latina girlfriend bite down on her collarbone and began rolling her nipple under her thumb. "That feels so good, San. Don't stop."

Still biting and playing with her diva's stiff nipple, Santana's free hand made its way into Rachel's pants and purple lace panties then through neatly trimmed curls. The Latina growled against her girlfriend's collarbone when her slender fingers met Rachel's wet folds.

"That's so hot." A voice said to the left of them.

Both brunette's jumped away from each other. Santana attempted to smooth down her hair that was sticking up in a few places and Rachel quickly adjusted her bra. They turned to where the voice came from.

Santana glared and Rachel turned bright red from embarrassment. Standing there was their blonde best friends. Quinn was hugging Brittany from behind with her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder and a smirk on her flawless face. Brittany was leaning into the other blonde, playing with Quinn's fingers and staring at the Latina and Diva with glazed over eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat awkwardly, her voice cracking slightly, "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Breath, Rach. You don't have to be embarrassed. It's not first time we walked in on you guys doing the nasty." Quinn's smirk widened when Santana flipped her off. Rachel was close to turning purple.

"Totally hot, by the way." Brittany added with a crooked smile.

It was official. Rachel was going to die from embarrassment. The Diva hid her face in her agitated girlfriend's shoulder, hoping the ground below her would open up and swallow her whole.

"Whatever, FabGAY. I'd rather walk in on me and Tiny, instead of walking in on you two role-playing Star Wars." It was Santana's turn to smirk, as Quinn's faded away and her alabaster cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red. Brittany just giggled. Star Wars was her girlfriend's favorite role-play.

"Yeah, well..." The hazel-eyed girl failed to make a comeback. Quinn looked everywhere, avoiding Santana's stare.

If you really concentrated on the Latina's face, you could almost see devil horns poking out of her forehead. Almost. Santana was grinning maniacally, "I distinctly remember you dressed as, Anakin Skywalker in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, kneeling in front of a naked cloak wearing Empress Brittany."

Quinn paled. Rachel was biting her lip to keep from laughing, her shoulders shaking a little.

"What were you saying again?" Santana paused, tapping her chin as if thinking. The Latina feigned as if she just remembered and did her best Jedi impersonation, "Oh, yeah. You said, _'What is thy bidding my master?'_ and Brittany said-"

Said blonde cut in, "I want you to use The Force on me."

That was it for Rachel, she burst into a fit of hysterical laughter. Brittany was still giggling, but comforting a beyond embarrassed Quinn who groaned and hid her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Santana cackled evilly.

"Are you ever gonna let me live that down?" Quinn's muffled voice asked her Latina best friend.

"Not a chance, Geekoid." Santana answered still cackling, "Anyway, what did you two need?"

Quinn glared at Santana who now had an arm around Rachel. She straightened up and combed her fingers through her blonde tresses. Santana motioned for her to hurry up.

"Maverick contacted your parents. Your dad said they'd be here in about forty-five minutes. He wants us down in the choir room right now."

Santana and Rachel nodded, both still miffed that they were interrupted but followed the blondes anyway. When they got to the choir room, Dwayne was briefing the others on what they needed to do.

"Glad you four could join us," Verona commented before going back to listening to her husband. The girls nodded.

"They'll be here soon, Maverick will call when she's down the road. I'll need some of you to position yourselves at the second floor windows to give them suppressive fire. Verona, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany and I will be outside directing them to the cafeteria's loading zone. Those of you who aren't on the second floor shooting, I need you to unload whatever they have that we need and store them in the room next to the choir room." Dwayne briefed them. Everyone nodded and Puck raised his hand.

"Yes, Puck?"

"Why do they get to outside to kick some zombie ass while I'm stuck in here playing worker ant?" He asked in an irritated tone. He wanted to kick some zombie ass with his favorite lesbros. Not only that he wanted to show Lauren how badass he was and finally get into her sexy plus sized pants. The boy was never able to get her attention thanks to his non-romantic and thuggish ways. But he saw this as a way to woo her. An opportunity.

"Noah, don't complain. Dwayne needs you to help the others unload things," Rachel replied then pulled him down to her level and whispered into his ear. "Think of it this way, if any zombies get past us outside and manage to enter school grounds you can show off your 'mad skills' as you put it, to woo Lauren."

Puck pursed his lips letting the Diva's words sink in before a goofy smirk crossed his face. He looked at Santana's dad and grinned, "Nevermind, Mr. L. I'm totally cool with helping the others."

The man nodded and dismissed the group after instructing them to stay in the room until Maverick arrives.

**XxXxX**

"_Dwayne, it's Cassandra. We're down the road. We need you to give us suppressive fire. The noise the trucks are making are attracting a very large horde."_ A voice that only Dwayne and Verona recognized came from the radio.

"Roger that. We've got you covered." Verona motioned for assigned team to go to the second floor. The assigned team left quickly sprinting up to the second floor opening the windows, taking aim and firing at the zombies.

"Alright, those of you not shooting head down to the cafeteria and wait there. Be careful, be alert. These things will sneak up on you. And be sure to ALWAYS have a firearm with you at all times." Dwayne commanded as he grabbed M4A1 assault rifle and placing a USP.45 pistol in the holster on his left thigh. Verona grabbed the same thing. Brittany and Quinn both had a SCAR-H assault rifle and M9 pistols. Santana went with a M240 SAW and a Mini Uzi. Despite her small stature Rachel went with a M1014 shotgun and a G18 Glock. Santana nearly took her girlfriend right then and there at the sight of Rachel with a shotgun. She looked damn sexy. But sexy-times would have to wait till later.

Dwayne, Verona and the girls immediately spotted the trucks down the road as soon as they made it outside. They could see hundreds of zombies sprinting out of houses, stores and the trees lining outside the town.

"Split up. Verona, Rachel and Brittany you three take that side of the entrance. Santana, Quinn and I will take this side." The man commanded, getting into a kneeling position and opening fire. The others followed quickly.

"_Dwayne! Where's the cafeteria's loading zone?"_ Cassandra shouted through the radio.

"Keep driving until you see us. When you get past us take a left and the loading zone will be right there for you to park the trucks. After that, make sure you get the civilians you have with you safely into the school then you and your team can help us get rid of these damn zombies." Dwayne shouted back, before going back to shooting.

He didn't get an answer, but he knew the woman heard him. The trucks roared past him and the girls before they turned left. It wasn't long before Cassandra and two other women came running out from the loading zone to help them just as the zombies were getting closer.

The three new arrivals were lined up between Dwayne and Verona firing their weapons.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she, Rizzo!" A woman with black rectangle framed glasses shouted at Cassandra.

"I don't know! She's not answering me," The platinum blonde yelled back. "Mav's capable of taking care of herself. Don't worry, Shane."

Shane grumbled to herself continuing to gun down zombies. The woman next to Shane shook her head, "Baby, she's right. I know, she's your best friend, but Maverick can handle herself."

"I know that, Mia. Sometimes I forget what she's capable of." The Navy Seal sighed.

"Cassandra, where's Maverick?" Verona asked distractedly, reloading her rifle.

The Platinum short-haired blonde shook her head, "I don't know. She doesn't answer when I try to reach her through our mind-link."

"Shit! Dwayne, the zombies are getting closer!" Coach Beiste called out to the man from the second floor window she was positioned at. "We're gonna need more than just guns, Punkin!"

The zombies were indeed growing closer. Most sprinting, some stumbling and the rest dragging themselves on the ground towards the group.

"Alright, Mija. Let's see what you girls can do." Dwayne addressed his daughter, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany who all shared a smirk.

All four girls stepped up one by one. They nodded at each other before closing their eyes, taking a deep breath then exhaling slowly. All at once their eyes shot open.

Quinn's body was instantly covered by armor made of ice as she sprinted forward into the large horde. She moved her arms in a slashing motion sending ice daggers into the heads of zombies moving towards her.

Santana's eyes were now glowing neon purple as she opened them. The young Lopez kneeled placing a hand on the ground closing her eyes once more and murmuring a string of Latin words under her breath. As the last word left her lips, the ground under her hand began to crack and shake. Eyes shooting open she stood, taking a step back as the ground opened up and a dozen Demons crawled out. Santana climbed onto the shoulder of the largest Demon and motioned to the horde. The Demons let out spine-chilling battle cries and lumbered forward to join Quinn. The Latina raised her gun firing at the zombies as her Demons ripped apart zombies.

Rachel brought her hands together and began a series of hand signs. As she did all the surrounding shadows gathered around her. The shadows began to morph into black faceless copies of her and held what looked like shadow swords. The petite girl spoke to them in Hebrew before she joined her girlfriend and best friend. Pulling on a pair of black heavy-duty finger-less gloves, the Jewish girl started throwing powerful punches and kicks. Rachel roundhouse kicked a zombie taking its head clean off when it tried to sneak up on her then side-stepping another and snapping its neck. The girl back-flipped over a third zombie grabbing its head still air-borne breaking its neck before landing gracefully.

Brittany cracked her neck while rolling her shoulders. She flicked her hands in a downward motion and two sharp Katana sized bones shot of her hands. The blonde gripped them firmly before doing a couple tricks with them.

Brittany grinned, "This is gonna be fun."

She surged forward in a ninja-like fashion. The blonde threw one of her bone Katana's at a zombie impaling it through the head while slashing at another zombie before her free hand retrieved the thrown bone. Brittany moved with the precision and speed much like a ninja would, taking out any zombies that came near her.

Everyone was too busy to notice large hideously mutated dog creatures lurking in the trees. There were three of them, all had devilish glowing red eyes, sharp jagged teeth and blackish-green goo oozing from their mouths. The mutated zombie dogs split up. One moved towards the school and crawling up the side of the building, the second moved towards Dwayne, his Wife and fellow Seals, the last one made its way to the girls.

**XxXxX**

_'God dammit, Mav!'_ Cassandra cursed in her mind knowing her Captain could hear her. _'Where the fuck are you!'_

**'Whoa, calm down babe. I'm almost there.'** She heard Maverick reply.

_'You better be. Next time answer me, okay. I was worried when you didn't. And I can't exactly marry you if you're dead, y'know.'_ The short-haired blonde sighed in relief, feeling better knowing that her fiance was okay.

**'Don't worry, babe. And I'm sorry I had you worried. I'll see you when I get there, okay? I love you.'** Maverick said.

_'Okay. I love you, too.'_ Cassandra smiled softly before focusing on the last of the zombies.

**XxXxX**

Santana, Rachel, Brittany and Quinn slumped against each other breathing heavily. The girls exhausted from using using their powers for a long period of time. Santana waved her arm at the Demons that instantly disappeared, her eyes turning back to deep brown. Rachel muttered something in Hebrew and her shadow copies evaporated into thin air. Quinn let out a heavy sigh as her ice armor melted away. Brittany took a deep breath and exhaled as her bone Katanas receded into her hands.

"That was awesome, but now I'm hungry and tired." Rachel yawned, which made the other three girls yawn.

Santana chuckled tiredly, hugging the Diva from behind nuzzling the girls dark brown locks, "That's contagious, babe. But I totes agree with you. I could go for a double bacon cheeseburger, bacon fat fried French fries and an extra large chocolate milkshake then a nice long nap with you in my arms."

"I second that except, I'll have Britt in my arms." Quinn agreed, hugging Brittany closer to her.

"San, please don't talk about eating those poor defenseless piggies and cows in front of me." The tiny Diva pouted at her girlfriend who just rolled her eyes before kissing Rachel's pout away.

"Really? What's so wrong with tofu dogs?"

**XxXxX**

Silence.

That was never a good thing in horror movies. And it wasn't a good thing right now.

There was a loud sound of glass breaking followed by growls, a scream of someone's name and several gun shots.

"ARTIE!"

Everyone outside looked to the school's second floor window to see the zombie dog jump out of the building with the bloody and lifeless body of Artie between its jaws. Puck and the others came out of the loading area also seeing the creatures. And a dead Artie.

"NO! You bastard! You killed my best friend!" Puck rushed the zombie dog in a state of rage when he saw his dead friend. Because of his rage the boy's body was engulfed in flames. He hurled fireballs at the creature who dropped Artie's body before trying to flee only to be set on fire at the last second.

Breathing heavily, Puck moved to his friends body after the flames around his body died done. Dropping to his knees, the Mohawked boy cradled Artie's bloody body and began to cry not caring if it was unmanly. He didn't even acknowledge Santana's parents and the three arrivals when they gathered around him after dealing with a creature of their own.

**XxXxX**

"No, not Artie." Brittany choked out, running to Puck and the others.

Even though Brittany and Artie had broke up in their sophomore year the two stayed friends. The boy was like a brother to her. He was always there for her. Like when her mom was deployed in Iraq or when Quinn was having second thoughts about their relationship when they first started dating. Basically, Artie was her rock whenever Santana and Rachel couldn't be there. Or they were her 'island', she dubbed them when Quinn was being stupid again, if they were all there. And to see his lifeless body. It just broke her heart.

Quinn, Rachel and Santana were also saddened. They were close friends with Artie, not as close as Brittany, but pretty damn close. The three girls looked at a visibly heartbroken Puck and Brittany sadly. They knew the two wouldn't be the same now that Artie was gone. The girls began to move to the group. Rachel and Quinn didn't even have time to react when they were knocked over then a shriek rang out behind them.

"Santana!" The blonde and tiny brunette cried out scrambling to their feet. The shouting of the Latina's name gained everyone's attention.

Santana was on her back on the ground struggling to keep the creature that tackled her from biting her face off.

"Get off my girlfriend!" Rachel snarled, sending a flurry of kicks to its head while Quinn stabbed the zombies back repeatedly with an ice dagger. "Get off of her! You ugly fucking mutated zombie dog thing!"

The two girls were knocked away again effortlessly. Santana was growing tired and her vision was starting to blur. When she was tackled the Latina hit her head on the ground hard. There was a tiny amount of blood under her head. Gritting her teeth together she continued to fight the zombie dog off of her.

"I. Said. Get. Off. Of. HER!" Rachel bellowed punctuating each word with a punch. The Diva could tell her girlfriend was getting tired and she knew Santana was hurt having noticed the blood on the ground. If she and Quinn didn't do something now the Latina could be eaten alive. It also didn't help that the zombie dogs jagged teeth were getting closer to Santana's face.

Rachel was thrown away again, but this time she was sent flying into Quinn. There was a loud thud when they collided. They slide a couple feet away from Santana. Both didn't move. They were knocked out cold.

Santana's parents took over trying to get the creature off the their daughter. Brittany, Puck and the three Navy Seals rushed to the unconscious girls. Shane picked Quinn up and Brittany picked up Rachel before they ran back inside. Mia and Puck with Artie's body in his arms followed them. Cassandra opted to stay with the still struggling Lopez's.

**'Cass, tell Dwayne and Verona to move out of the way!'** The short-haired platinum blonde heard in her head as a white blur brushed past her.

"Dwayne, Verona! Get out of the way!" Cassandra ordered as she caught sight of a white wolf the size of two large horses sprinting towards the Lopez's.

"Are you crazy! Why would we d-" Dwayne was cut off by a warning bark from behind them. The two older Lopez's understood what their fellow Seal meant and moved away quickly. Just in time to see the wolf tackle the mutated beast off their daughter. The wolf took a protective stance in front of Santana who was staring at the beautiful white wolf in awe.

"Mija, are you okay?" Verona asked worriedly, her mother instincts making its presence known.

Santana tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. Dwayne knelt beside his daughter and picked her up gently cradling her. Santana cuddled her father's strong chest as he stood and moved towards the school with Verona hot on his heels. Santana glanced over her dad's shoulder to see the wolf limp away from the now dead zombie dog and over to Cassandra nuzzling its large head against the woman's face. That was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

**A/N: There you go, guys. Second chapter done. I hope you liked it. Remember that reviews make happy Hawaiians. And happy Hawaiians write more. Flames are welcome, too. The criticism really helps me. **

**Okay, before I go. Here's a little question for ya:**

**What do you guys want to see in the next chapter or the Fic in general?**


End file.
